The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Composite shaft assemblies may include a filament wound shaft formed by winding a filament on a mandrel. The filament wound shaft may be cured and removed from the mandrel. The filament wound shaft is typically fixed to first and second flanges at opposite ends thereof. The mounting of the filament wound shaft to the first and second flanges typically involves removal of the filament wound shaft from the mandrel and then fixing the flanges to the filament wound shaft relative to one another to produce a desired shaft length. Typically, when the filament wound shaft fails, or fractures, it may be generally free from radial restraint at an end where the failure occurs.